Washington, D.C.
. While HYDRA agents were keeping an eye on Nick Fury's old office, they found a letter from Captain America. They later discarded it as trash, although the letter was picked up from the street by a passing-by gangster . When word of Titanium Man challenging Iron Man to fight him reached Washington, D.C., Senator Byrd ordered Miss Smith to take a letter asking Stark to have Iron Man meet the challenge . After Iron Man won the duel against Titanium Man, Senator Byrd asked Tony Stark to reveal the secrets of Iron Man's armor to the United States Senate for reasons of national security . Senator Byrd eventually met with his committee to order the shutting of Stark Industries until such a time as Tony Stark appeared before them to answer their questions about Iron Man . After having learned that Anthony Stark had eventually agreed to testify before his committee, Senator Byrd and the press eagerly awaited his arrival, while Iron Man was dueling with Titanium Man over the outskirts of the city . The battle was looked on by the entire city, as well as Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan, who had just arrived in D.C. to support his boss, Tony Stark. As the Titanium Man attempted to destroy Iron Man, the Golden Avenger attempted to bring Titanium Man into an isolated area on the outskirts of town to prevent any innocents from getting injured . Iron Man eventually defeated his enemy with a device that chipped away the titanium coating of Titanium Man's armor, allowing Iron Man to inflict damage upon his foe, forcing him to flee . At last, Tony Stark presented himself before the US Senate for a committee meeting to reveal the secrets of Iron Man for national security, however before he could say anything on record, he suffered a heart attack and the whole world learned that Tony Stark had a chest plate that was keeping him alive. In order to protect Stark's secret identity, Happy suited up in the Iron Man armor and allowed himself to be seen in public while Stark was in the hospital . However, despite a negative impact on his election, Senator Byrd clearly stated to Smith that the hearings would be resumed as soon as Stark was well enough . As the press reported that Stark was dealing with members of the Chinese and Russian military, Senator Byrd wouldn't consider him a traitor, but he had no choice but to cancel his government contracts until the allegations were settled . | PointsOfInterest = * The Capitol Building * The Lincoln Memorial: The Lincoln Memorial is a United States Presidential memorial built to honor the 16th President of the United States, Abraham Lincoln. It is located on the National Mall in Washington, D.C. and was dedicated on May 30, 1922. The architect was Henry Bacon, the sculptor of the main statue (Abraham Lincoln, 1920) was Daniel Chester French, and the painter of the interior murals was Jules Guerin. :* Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool: The Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool is the largest of Washington, D.C.'s reflecting pools. Located directly east of the Lincoln Memorial, it is a long, rectangular pool visible in many photographs of the Washington Monument. It is lined by walking paths and shade trees on both sides. It reflects both the Washington Monument and the Lincoln Memorial. * The National Mall * Pentagon * The Healing Hand * Valley Road Drive * The Washington Monument: The Washington Monument is a large, tall, sand-colored obelisk near the west end of the National Mall in Washington, D.C. It was constructed to commemorate the first U.S. president, George Washington. The monument, made of marble, granite, and sandstone, is both the world's tallest stone structure and the world's tallest obelisk in height standing 555 feet 5⅛ inches (169.294 m). * The White House | Residents = * Bill * Joe * Miss Smith * Senator Harrington Byrd Smith (Advisor) (Earth-616) Smith suggested Senator Byrd to end his investigation of Iron Man and Tony Stark, concerned it would negatively impact on his election . | Notes = Recommended Readings: *Fantastic Four #7 - The city was subjected to Kurrgo's Hostility Ray in order to coerce the Fantastic Four into traveling to Planet X to assist him. *Uncanny X-Men #2 *Uncanny X-Men #23 - The entire city is held to ransom by Count Nefaria for 100 million dollars after he erects an impenetrable dome over the metropolis. | Trivia = Washington, D.C. appeared in the animated series The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes as the main location where the Skrull invasion took place. | Links = }}